


you'll never know unless you try.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, black!henry, poor henry she's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's the day before king henry leaves for the christmas hols, and she stops to have a little chat with amanda price, who she happens to have a crush on.
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling, Verity Abraham/Henrietta Trilling (past)
Kudos: 5





	you'll never know unless you try.

Henry had packed all her things up, and she was ready to leave. She was tired of Cambridge, its winding corridors making her feel like there was no end to the college. She walked out of her rooms, and she knocked on the door of Amanda Price.

"Piss off!" she exclaimed, her voice having a wary edge to it.

"Manda, it's just me. Henry." There was silence for a moment. Then the door swung open, and there stood Amanda Price, at least a head shorter than Henry and her pretty cheeks flushed. 

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" she seemed upset. Henry shook her head and walked in. There were essays all over the floor. History essays. With different names on them.

She swallowed, and she seemed frigid. "Manda-"

"Don't, Henry." Henry sighed and recalibrated. 

"I came to say goodbye, Amanda." She flinched, as if something Henry had said was poisonous. 

"Well, goodbye. See you in January. You can leave now." her voice was cold, and it had a rough edge to it. 

"What's wrong with you? You were so kind when we first met and now-" Henry stopped. "I'm worried for you, Amanda. Do you need help, or something else?"

Amanda looked into her eyes, and Henry could see how red rimmed they were.

"Oh, Manda..." Henry muttered, the tears falling down Amanda's cheeks breaking Henry's heart. She fell into Henry's arms and her warm embrace. She silently comforted her, whispering words in an entirely different language she had tried forgetting since she had come to England. 

"Everyone here, both at St. Lucy and Maudlin takes me for granted. I'm just the girl that writes their history essays."

"You're more than that to me, Amanda. I swear it." she muttered, still switching between languages.

She let Amanda cry it out. 

When Amanda had calmed down, they sat down together, leaning against the wall. Henry looked over at her, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Amanda Price really was very pretty - curly, dark hair, tan skin and deep green eyes speckled with brown. She must've noticed how Henry was staring, because she smiled. Henry broke eye contact, looking down at the floor. Amanda reminded her of Verity, and what happened to Verity was a key reminder of why Henry didn't do friends. Because Verity ended up six feet under, with a headstone and roses by it. 

"Have you ever been in love, Henry?" she asked, as if she had read Henry's mind. 

"Yes." she hadn't actually told anyone at Maudlin or St. Lucy about what had happened to Verity. Amanda turned to her, as if to say, "Go on?"

"It's a long story, and one I don't wish to rehash."

Amanda nodded. 

"There is someone I fancy now, but it's a one in a million thought of them liking me back."

"Why don't you tell them? You never know."

"Well, I don't believe you like me back,"

Amanda's brows furrowed for a moment, and she looked up at the mistletoe that was above them. She grinned, and then she pulled Henry down by her tie, into a searing kiss.

"See you next term, Trilling. I have a history essay to finish up." And she got up, opened her door and smiled as if she hadn't just left Henry senseless using just her mouth.

Henry walked out, and the door shut behind her. She walked back to her rooms, a skip in her step.


End file.
